


Punches and Pastries

by keep_waking_up



Series: The Cop and the Baker [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe Jensen shouldn't have beaten up those asshole Alphas.  But did the idiot Alpha from the bakery really need to call the cops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punches and Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt in SPN-OTPkink: Jensen is an omega so he's used to having to deal with arrogant alphas who think he should be bending over and begging for their knot. While fighting off two such idiots, Jensen meets alpha!Jared who attempts to come to his rescue but Jensen ends up being more than capable of taking care of himself. Jensen firmly believes that there is something wrong with Jared because ever since, the alpha has been following him around like an eager puppy and trying to impress him. If he didn't know any better, he would go so far as to say that Jared may actually be trying to woo him. The strangest part of all is that it might be working. Pretty much alpha!Jared thinking that an omega like Jensen who can handle a fight is the hottest thing ever and desperately wants Jensen to be his mate. Maybe he even likes being dominated a little which can come out when they are in bed together.

“What’d we have here?”

“Looks to me like it’s a pretty little O, wandering around all on his lonesome.”

“I think he could use some company, don’t you?”

“Yeah, boy needs an Alpha’s knot up that perky ass. Walking around like that, he’s just begging for it.”

“You’ll see real begging when he’s hanging off my knot.”

“Hey, sweetheart! Slow down. No need to play shy.”

Gritting his teeth, Jensen forced himself to walk faster. It was really tempting to stop and show those pain-in-the-ass Alphas a piece of his mind, but he didn’t fancy the aftermath. But seriously, who did they think they were? It was broad daylight in a residential neighborhood. There were fucking children just across the street in the park. One of the Omega-mothers shot him a sympathetic look, but no one said a word as the two Alphas trailed after Jensen, words becoming increasingly more and more demeaning. Jensen’s fingers twitched. Just one little hit…

“God, such a pretty little slut. You think he’ll like being stuffed from both ends?”

That was it. Jensen pulled in a deep breath and turned purposefully into a secluded alley. The people in the park would be able to hear, but he didn’t condone violence directly in front of children.

Once they were far enough in, Jensen swung around and the two Alphas almost stumbled over each other as they came to a stop. One of them grinned. “Eager much, baby?”

“I’m not your baby,” Jensen growled, and settled down into a fighting stance.

Leering, the two Alphas came closer. Jensen was momentarily distracted as another figure barged into the alley. He heard “Hey, leave him a—” before he slammed his knee into the first Alpha’s balls. With him keeled over, it was easy to punch the other Alpha a few times in the face and then kick him back against the alley wall before knocking the other one out with a swift elbow to the head.

Jensen was breathing a little more heavily than usual as he straightened up from fighting posture. He wiped his brow and then looked up to see a dazed looking man in front of him, gaping at the two bodies. 

“What?” Jensen asked harshly. He was already having a bad enough day. He didn’t need to waste his time on another idiot Alpha.

The man gestured uselessly and Jensen surveyed him with narrowed eyes. He was tall and big, even for an Alpha. And he was definitely the type of knothead that spent hours at the gym, judging by those muscles. He would present more of a fight if he decided to hassle Jensen. “I was just, uh, gonna get those guys to stop harassing you. But I guess you, um, didn’t need my help?” 

Relaxing slightly, Jensen rolled his eyes. “No, not really.” He heard sirens coming closer and cursed. “Did you call the fucking police?”

The other man winced. “I thought… for them, you know?”

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered, and glanced over towards where one of the Alphas was already stirring, before returning his glare to the decidedly unhelpful one that was still standing. “Look, next time you see Alphas bugging me? Don’t call the fucking coppers.”

The tall Alpha shuffled his feet a bit. “Is it, uh, something that happens a lot?”

Jensen didn’t have time to answer before Chris and Steve were coming down the alley. The instant they saw him, they dropped their Stern-Policeman personas. “Ackles,” Chris crowed, “Thought the Captain threatened you with desk duty if you pulled this kind of stuff again.”

“I blacked out,” Jensen said, dead-pan.

Steve chuckled as he cuffed him. “Have fun explaining that to the Cap.”

A few snaps brought their attention back to Chris. “What about this one?” He gestured at the tall Alpha, who was looking even more stupid than he had before, if that was possible. “You’re losing your touch if you left him standing, Jen.”

“He’s the fucker who called you guys,” Jensen grumbled. “He wanted to help.”

“Oh, so he’s a witness?” Chris had that look in his eyes. Even as Jensen groaned, he was clapping the Alpha on the back. “You wanna ride on down to the station with us and plead on Jensen’s behalf, big guy?”

“Uh, sure?” The other man said, but he glanced at Jensen as if he was looking for permission. “I don’t really know what’s going on, though.”

Chris slapped him on the back again. “That’s okay. ‘Long as you can talk about what assholes these guys were to Jen, you don’t need to understand anything else.” He nudged him towards Jensen and Steve. “You ride with us. I’ll get back-up to take these guys to the station.”

“You brought back-up?” Jensen hollered over his shoulder as Steve started dragging him back towards the police car. 

“What can I say? We had a feeling you might be involved,” Steve said, before pushing his head down to get him into the backseat. “You can ride back here with—what’s your name?” He addressed the tall Alpha, who was trailing after them bemusedly.

The guy shot another look at Jensen before saying, “Jared Padalecki. I work at the bakery over there.” He pointed over his shoulder. “We all heard the stuff they were saying and were worried something might happen, so I—”

Steve smiled good-naturedly as he cut him off. “Save the story for the Captain, buddy. For now, why don’t you sit with Jensen while Chris and I wrangle the other two.”

Jared barely had time to say “sure” before Steve was loping away. He settled into the police car slowly and began darting nervous looks at Jensen every few seconds. Between that and the handcuffs biting into his wrists, Jensen wasn’t exactly in the mood to be polite. “What?” he snapped again.

“Sorry!” The guy jumped a little bit in his seat. “I was just… You seem to know them?”

“Yeah.” Chris was sliding into the passenger’s seat as he spoke. “The Omega you tried to save is Jensen Ackles. He’s one of the lead detectives for Dallas Police Department. He’s also got a record about a mile long for pulling these kind of stunts, which is why none of us are too surprised.”

Jensen scowled up at Chris, even though he wasn’t looking back. “How the fuck did you two get in on this call anyways? Bit low level for the two of you.”

“We were in the area,” Steve said smoothly. “And the dispatcher said it sounded like an Ackles-stunt, so we knew we had to get in on that.”

“Screw you,” Jensen muttered, as both men chuckled and pulled out into traffic. He slumped a bit in his seat, knowing from experience how to make his hands a bit more comfortable. Jared was still staring at him like he was some kind of exotic animal. Jensen narrowed his eyes at the man. “Do I have something on my face? Or are you just staring ‘cause you’re an idiot.”

“Jensen!” Steve hissed, always one for being polite.

But, weirdly enough, Jared grinned a little bit. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m a little in shock. You don’t see that kind of thing often.”

That only made Jensen angrier. “What, an Omega with a backbone? Hate to break it to you, but you knotheads don’t have a monopoly on it.”

A warm sock hit him in the face, making Jensen sputter and shake trying to get it off of him. In the front seat, Chris was laughing. “Just ignore him, man. I would say he isn’t always like this, but that would be a lie.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen growled back, and refused to say anything else until they arrived at the station, where he and Jared were promptly marched right in front of the Captain. 

Needless to say, Jeffrey Dean Morgan was not pleased. “Damn it, Jensen!” He ran his hands over his face. “This is the third time this month!”

“Not my fault, sir,” Jensen argued back stubbornly, chin jutting out in defiance. “If people would stop raising their kids to be such assholes, I wouldn’t have this problem. You should really blame society. Sir.”

“I don’t have time for your lip, Ackles,” the Captain said in a low, warning voice. He swiveled his chair to look at Jared, who was hovering a little behind Jensen’s right shoulder. “And you? You’re the one that called us.”

Jared’s face took on an earnest cast that made him look about five. “Yes, uh, sir. But not on Jensen! I had someone call because it looked like those guys really intended to, um… Well, I didn’t think they had anything good in mind. I would’ve fought them myself, but by the time I got there, Jensen had, uh…” He shot a sideways glance at Jensen, and Jensen could’ve sworn he blushed. “I really don’t think he should be punished, sir. They really were out of line.”

One eyebrow raised on Jeffrey Dean’s face. “Is that so?” he asked levelly. He looked at the two of them for a moment, and then sighed, leaning back in his chair. “You’re off free this time, Ackles, but I see you in here one more time for this sort of thing…” He narrowed his eyes at Jensen. “Next time, unless they attack you, just leave them alone.” He paused, then gestured towards the door. “You’re dismissed.” 

Jensen rocketed towards the door, only to be stopped at the last moment. “And Jensen?” He glanced back at Jeffrey Dean Morgan, one hand on the doorknob. “The only reason you aren’t on desk duty for a month is because of this man right here. So I expect you to thank him.”

“Yes sir,” Jensen muttered, and didn’t bother hiding the distaste in his voice as he exited the room, Jared on his heels. He ignored the teasing calls of the other members of the force as he made for the door, where Chris was leaning and grinning. Jensen hit him in the arm. Hard.

“Fuck!” Chris wheezed out, clutching at his bicep. “You’re a fucking sadist, Jen.”

“I’ll punch you again if you keep calling me that,” Jensen threatened. “And you have to drive me and this fucker home, since you decided to drag us all the way here for no reason.”

“And you’re welcome for keeping your ass off of desk duty.” Chris rolled his eyes. “Steve’s already out in the car. I was just waiting for your ungrateful ass.”

Jensen stormed ahead, but not far enough that he couldn’t hear Chris and Jared talking behind him. “So this does happen a lot?” Jared asked.

Chris snorted in reply. “Does Jensen beat up asshole Alphas a lot? Yeah. Does he get caught? Not nearly as often.” There was silence for a moment, before Chris continued. “He’s only mad at you because you called us. I’m sure he’ll be properly thankful, once he gets over himself.”

There was chuckling, and Jensen could only presume it was from Jared. “Somehow, I doubt he’ll be thanking me anytime soon. He doesn’t seem like the type.”

“You’re right there,” Chris replied, and then they had to end their conversation because they’d reached the car.

Jensen didn’t like getting talked about, literally, behind his back. Nor did he like his friends getting all chummy and giving out private info about him to random Alphas. He crossed his arms huffily as he slouched in the backseat, and refused to look over at Jared. Hell no was he going to thank the guy. The sooner he was gone, the better.

“So you’re a detective?” Apparently, Jared had edged closer while he was ignoring him. The guy was looking at him eagerly, liked he wanted something from him. 

Jensen was all too aware of what he probably wanted. “Look,” he hissed, low enough that Chris and Steve wouldn’t be able to hear over the country music they were playing, “Just because you helped out, or whatever, does not mean I am at all interested in getting your cock up my ass, so you can just stop, alright?”

Jared’s eyes flew wide open like saucers. “I d-didn’t mean to—” he stammered, “I mean, I—really, honestly, that was not what I was thinking at all. I’m really sorry if you got that impression.” And damn, for an Alpha, he could make a serious pair of puppy eyes. “I just… I thought you were really badass.”

He was grinning a little at Jensen, as if what he was saying wasn’t totally insane. Jensen leaned slightly away from him, frowning. “Riiight,” he said. “Did you miss the part where I would’ve totally chopped those guys’ knots off?”

And then Jared had the audacity to laugh, as if there was actually something amusing. “No, definitely not.” He smiled again, all sweet like a tootsie pop. “Like I said, really badass.”

Jensen blinked at him a few times, and was relieved when the cop car pulled up in front of Jared’s bakery. (And really, what kind of Alpha worked at a bakery, for god’s sake?) Jared hopped out of the car with a bounce in his step, and he ducked down to wave at Jensen before he closed to the door. “Hope to see you around, Jensen!” he said in this bright voice, like he actually meant it, before practically skipping off.

Jensen stared after him, completely bemused. Up front, Chris chuckled. “I think the kid’s got a crush on you, Jen.”

“Oh, shut up!” 

 

*

 

Jensen had honestly thought that was the end of it. He’d dealt with the asshole Alphas, who were being forced to do community service. He hadn’t even gotten stuck with desk duty. It was over, done with, in the rear-view mirror. 

And then Jared wandered into the station a few days later.

Chris was the first one to notice him. He let out a loud whistle from where he was seated about twenty feet away from Jensen, before getting up shake Jared’s hand in welcome. “Hey, man! What’re you doing here? Another Omega beat up some Alphas on your watch?”

Ducking his head a little, Jared grinned through his bangs. “No, nothing like that. I just…” His eyes darted around the room before landing on Jensen. Strangely enough, his smile got even wider. Jensen was a bit horrified to realize he had fucking dimples. “Hey Jensen!” He practically bounded over to his desk. Jensen looked up at him, only to have a bag thrust in his face. 

Carefully, Jensen took it. It didn’t take long for the smell of fresh baked goods to reach his nostrils. Opening the bag, he peered inside. “You… brought me muffins?”

Jared was… blushing. An Alpha was blushing. Jensen’s day couldn’t get any weirder. “I didn’t know what you liked or anything, so I just threw a whole bunch of stuff in there.”

“Oookayy.” Jensen let the word drag out. “And you brought me muffins why?”

If it was possible, Jared got even redder. “I just thought… Y’know, after the other day, it might be nice to give you something.” 

That didn’t clear up anything. Jensen gingerly set the bag on the corner of his desk. “Thanks. I guess.”

That wide grin was back in full force. “You’re welcome!” Jared chirped. “I’ll let you get back to work now. It was good to see you, though!” And with that, he was bouncing back out the way he’d come.

Jensen stared at the bag like it was a ticking time bomb. Chris rummaged in it a bit and then pulled out a blueberry muffin. He took one bite and hummed approvingly. “These are really good,” he said, vaguely surprised. “You gonna share?”

For some reason, he was actually a bit reluctant to let the crew in on his baked goods, even though he hadn’t even tasted any yet. He shook his head a bit, then waved a hand. “Sure. Go wild.” As the other officers began piling in, he raised his voice, “But you guys better leave the good shit for me!”

 

*

 

After that, Jensen was sure it was over with. Jared had brought him muffins for god knows what reason, but now that he felt he had repaid Jensen or whatever, Jensen wouldn’t have to see him again. Although the muffins had been good enough that Jensen felt a tad bit regretful that he would never be able to shop at that bakery. 

Maybe he could get Chris to pick stuff up for him. But, considering the amount of shit he’d get if he pulled a move like that, probably not.

Friday evening, he was walking through the neighborhood again on his way back from work. There was a tube station near his office that dumped out on the outskirts of his area, so he’d been walking the same route for the past five years. And, just like always, the bakery was closing up by the time he strolled past.

Unlike every other time, a tall figure raced out the bakery door and almost ran into him.

“Jensen!” If he’d thought his memories had been exaggerating the peppiness of that voice, he was proved wrong with just that one word. Jared was grinning down at him again, all dimples and sunshine. Jensen wondered if it was all the sugar in the bakery or something. “Hey, are you walking home?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said succinctly and went to keep walking, only to find a tall, loping presence at his side.

“Cool!” Screw loping, the man was almost skipping. “I just got off work. Mind if I walk with you?”

Jensen went from weirded out to pissed off in two seconds. “I don’t need a fucking watch-dog. I think I demonstrated pretty well that I can take care of myself. So you can take your Alpha-chivalry and shove it up your—”

“Whoa!” Jared held up his hands, eyes wide. “No! I didn’t mean it—I just thought our places might be in the same direction.” Those big eyes grew sad and dejected. Christ, the Alpha was making fucking puppy eyes. “Unless you don’t wanna walk with me.”

Well, no, he really didn’t, but Jensen dared anyone to say no to those eyes. “Sorry,” he muttered grudgingly. “Just had a bad day. You’re fine.”

“Awesome!” From the look on Jared’s face, it really was awesome, nothing sarcastic about it. “I hate walking on my own.”

Jensen grunted some sort of acknowledgment as he kept walking, keeping his eyes straight ahead. There was something wrong with this Alpha, something obviously defective if he wanted to trail around after Jensen even though he’d seen exactly what Jensen could do to an Alpha’s balls. Maybe he was some kind of masochist or something, Jensen mused. Or maybe—

“Did you like the muffins the other day?” Jared was peering over at him eagerly. “I mean, I didn’t even know what you liked, but I figured you’d like something out of all the stuff I put in there.” His bangs fell in his eyes and he let out a puff of air that blew them to the side. “So did you?”

He didn’t act like it most days, but Jensen’s mama had raised him to be polite. “Yeah, everyone really liked ‘em. They pass along their thanks,” Jensen said. 

All of a sudden those hazel eyes got very, very sad. Fuck. “Oh,” Jared said quietly, “Did you not eat any?”

The fucking Alpha was going to kill him with those eyes. “I had a couple,” Jensen muttered, and instantly the man cheered up. “They were good,” he added grudgingly.

Jared beamed down at him, big ball of sunshine once more. “Yeah? Which ones did you like best?”

He was probably only asking for bakery-purposes. “The pumpkin ones,” Jensen admitted, and was gratified by another wide smile. 

“I’m really glad you liked them!” Jared nodded a couple of times as he was walking. “Especially because the pumpkin recipe is a new one. It took me a lot of tweaking to get right.”

Jensen’s head whipped around so he could stare at Jared. “Wait, you made those?”

“Yep!” Jared didn’t seem at all surprised by Jensen’s disbelief. Instead, he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “I know, not really the typical Alpha profession. But I’ve been baking since I was just a kid. I opened that bakery right out of high school with my inheritance from my grandparents. Been running it ever since.” His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “I just… really love it. You know? Don’t you feel that way about police work?”

Jensen coughed, ducking his head to hide the expression on his face. “Something like that,” he said, and if his voice was a bit choked, it must’ve been because he had something in his throat. He was relieved to see his apartment building in sight. “I have to go this way,” he declared quickly. “Bye.”

“Bye, Jensen!” Jared called after him, waving before he turned right towards some of the smaller houses down the street. Jensen watched him for a moment before jerking his gaze away. The man was weird, but undoubtedly that would be the last time he saw him. He didn’t need to waste his energy trying to figure out the puzzle that was Jared Padalecki.

 

*

 

Or apparently maybe he did, because Jared showed up at the precinct again the next day.

This time there was nothing unsure about his entrance. He strode in, grinning and waving when a few of the other officers called out to him, but didn’t stop until he was directly in front of Jensen’s desk, beaming down at him. “Hey, Jensen!” There was another brown paper bag clutched in his hand. “I brought some sandwiches from the deli down the street. I thought we could have lunch?”

Jared was a really strange mix of confident and apprehensive all at once. Jensen blinked at him a few times and then looked down at the paperwork in front of him. “Lunch?”

Jared’s head bobbed up and down eagerly. “Yeah! I was in the area, talking to one of the suppliers for my bakery, and I thought, ‘hey, it’d be cool if Jensen and I had lunch’. So I brought lunch.” He brandished the paper bag in his hand, which really did smell quite good. He bit his lower lip and his gaze flitted downwards. “Unless you’re busy, of course…” he continued in a subdued voice.

Anyone who thought Omegas had a monopoly on guilt-tripping obviously hadn’t met Jared. “No, no.” Jensen coughed and shoved his paperwork aside in an effort to clear his desk. “I’m on duty, so I might get called away, but I should have time to eat.”

Jared plopped down in the chair next to Jensen’s desk, looking perfectly at home. “It’s okay if you have to leave. My dad was a cop, so I get it.”

There was a surprise. Jensen perked up, interested. “Really? Did he work here in Dallas?”

Shaking his head, Jared passed him a sandwich. “Nah, I’m from the suburbs. He worked at a little station out there. Nothing big like this. Mostly parking tickets and teenage misdemeanors, you know.”

Jensen tried to hide his wince, unwrapping his sandwich instead. It was a Philly Cheese Steak, his favorite. Suspicious, he snuck a look at Jared, but the kid was already munching on his identical sandwich without a care in the world. He only paused when he saw Jensen wasn’t eating. “Do you not like it? I just guessed what you’d want. I can go get something else if you don’t like it—”

Jared was half-way out of his chair by the time Jensen managed to stop him. “No, it’s fine!” Jensen said hurriedly. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

Jared’s head cocked to the side, like a baffled puppy. “Why?” he asked. “Is there something weird about it?”

“No,” Jensen repeated, feeling the need to reassure Jared. “It’s just my favorite type of sandwich, that’s all.”

Jared’s dimples popped out as he smiled. “Mine too!” he said happily, and settled back into devouring his sandwich. “And this deli is the best in the city. In my opinion.”

Skeptical, Jensen took a small bite, only to have his eyes widen in shock. “It’s really good!” he blurted through a second mouthful, chewing quickly before taking another massive bite.

“Told you so,” Jared said smugly. “My friend Chad runs the place. I helped him start up his business and everything. His mom used to make us sandwiches just like this when we came home from basketball practice in high school.”

Jensen cast another surprised look at his sandwich. “Is there any good food in this city you aren’t involved with?”

At that, Jared gave what might have been Jensen’s favorite smile to date. It was three-parts joyful, two-parts bashful, and one-part shyly proud. He chuckled a little and scratched at the back of his neck. “Well, there is this grill downtown that makes the best ribs. I”m still pretty disappointed I don’t know the chef.”

Jensen couldn’t help it; he full-out beamed. “Are you talking about Kripke’s?”

Jared literally shot straight up in his chair. “Yeah! How did you know?”

“Dude, I love that place!” It was a run-down little grill that probably would’ve closed ages ago if the food wasn’t so damn good. Jensen also liked it because the owner didn’t allow for any type of sexual harassment in the place. He didn’t mention it, but he had a feeling Jared knew. “I go there with Chris and Steve whenever I close a big case.”

“Seriously?” Jared actually bounced a few times in his chair. “I go there almost every Friday night with Chad. I can’t believe we’ve never run into each other before!”

There was something about Jared’s enthusiasm that made Jensen feel so content and satisfied. He smiled indulgently as he spoke. “Well, maybe we’ll see each other there now.”

“I can do you one better,” Jared shot back. “Chad’s got a date this Friday, so he’s ditching me. I was gonna go on my own, but… you wanna come with me instead? I’ll pay and everything.”

Without thinking about it too much, Jensen nodded. “Sounds good. What time should I meet you there?”

 

*

 

Friday night, Jensen met Jared at Kripke’s at seven in the evening. They chowed down on ribs and guzzled beer, all while listening to old rock from the battered speakers overhead and enthusing about Texas barbecue. Jared paid and insisted on driving him home afterwards.

Overall, Jensen decided that maybe the Alpha wasn’t as weird as he’d thought. And when Jared showed up at the precinct the following Tuesday with two Philly Cheese Steaks, Jensen didn’t hesitate to pull up a chair.

 

*

 

A couple of months later, Jared was a fixture in Jensen’s life. He showed up for lunch at least once a week, if not more. They went out to Kripke’s on a weekly basis as well. Their places were so close together that it was easy to wander over to Jared’s house on the weekend if he was bored. Most evenings found Jensen perched on one of the tables in the bakery, waiting for Jared to close up shop so they could walk home together. 

Not only that, but Jared was considerate. He was constantly cheering Jensen up with food and other little gifts. He seemed almost psychically aware of when Jensen needed space and when he just needed to vent. In comparison to Jensen’s other friends, who were really just obnoxious fucks most of the time, Jared really seemed to get him. The strange Alpha had turned into one of Jensen’s closest friends. Jensen couldn’t have been happier.

One day after Jared had come by for lunch (he’d brought in Mexican take-out from the new place Jensen had wanted to try, and cupcakes from his bakery, a new recipe), Chris sidled up next to Jensen’s desk. He sat down in the chair Jared had only recently vacated and crossed his arms. “Jensen. When are you going to give the kid a break already?”

Jared was hardly a kid, but Jensen knew that wasn’t the point. Though, what the point was, he had no idea. “What do you mean, give him a break?”

Chris rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Jen, you know what I mean.”

“No. I don’t.” Jensen enunciated the words clearly and watched Chris’s eyebrows fly up. “So why don’t you tell me what the fuck you mean before I punch you.”

Letting out a long, slow whistle, Chris shook his head. “You actually had no idea. I’ll be damned.” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “Oh man. Poor, poor Jared.”

“What’d you mean, poor Jared?!” Jensen hissed, hands curling into fists. “You’re pissing me the fuck off with this nonsense, Chris, so why don’t you—”

“Calm down!” Chris held his hands up, placating. “I’ll tell you! Give me a second. Sheesh.” He shook his head again, before blowing out a puff of breath. “So… you really have no idea that Jared has been… wooing you?”

“Wooing me?” Jensen parroted back, voice raising in disbelief. “What the fuck do you mean? Wooing?”

“Jesus, Jensen!” Chris burst out, throwing his hands up in the air. “Flirting, courting, whatever you want to call it. Wooing.”

“I know what wooing means, Chris!” Jensen spat out. “I just have no idea why you’d say Jared would ever do… that to me! That’s… you’re fucking delusional.”

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it. Once he’d gotten past his initial annoyance, he’d been more than able to see that Jared was one of the more attractive Alphas he’d ever met, not only physically, but also personality-wise. They got on better than Jensen had with any other Alpha. He liked the way Jared treated him like the equal he was, the way Jared ceded control to him more often than not. Jensen made most of the decisions, and Jared was more than happy to go along with it. But at the same time, Jared didn’t need to be coddled. He wasn’t stupid or tactless or anything like that. He was just… well, more than a little perfect, if Jensen was being honest.

But he’d packed those thoughts away. Even if he did want Jared in a more-than-friendly way, there was no way Jared would want him back. Jensen was his buddy, not his mate. Jared probably wanted what all Alphas wanted: a nice, pretty, pliant Omega who wouldn’t argue and would play happy homemaker all day long. Obviously, Jared wouldn’t treat him or her badly like a lot of other Alphas would, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want what most Alphas wanted. 

Which wasn’t an Omega like Jensen.

Jensen shook his head, forcibly pushing those thoughts away. “Look, I don’t know what you think you see, Chris, but it’s not there, okay? Jared just… We’re just friends. That’s it, that’s all, end of story.”

Chris stared at him with disappointed eyes. “I can’t believe you don’t see it at all. I don’t get how you can’t! The kid’s been trailing after you like a little lost puppy ever since he met you. Even though you kept brushing him off and hissing in his face, he kept at it. I don’t know about you, but I’m not that persistent for my friends.”

“Just because he’s a nice guy—” Jensen started but Chris interrupted him with a loud groan.

“You are so delusional, Jen!” He got up out of his chair and raised his voice. “Hey, y’all!” The other officers looked up, not at all surprised to see Chris raising a fuss. “How many of you think Jared wants in Jenny’s pants?”

Every single hand in the precinct shot up. Even the secretary’s.

Jensen gaped at them, turning bright red before he pulled Chris forcibly back into his seat. “What the fuck, Chris?” he growled. “Why would you—”

“Just ask him,” Chris interrupted. “Please, Jen. If I’m wrong, you guys can just laugh it off. But you’ve got to ask him. You can’t keep leading him on like this if you aren’t interested.”

Jensen released him, backing away. “You’re wrong,” he muttered, before escaping to his patrol car. He felt like giving some punk ass kids some tickets.

 

*

 

He almost didn’t stop at Jared’s bakery on the way home. But then he thought of the look Jared would give him the next day if he ditched their normal walk for no reason. And he gritted his teeth and walked in.

Jared’s head popped out from the back kitchen when he heard the ding of the bell over the front door. He grinned as soon as he saw Jensen. “Hey, Jensen!” he chirped. “I’m almost done. I’ll be out in a minute!” He disappeared back inside, but his voice flowed out. “How was your day?”

“Really fucking weird,” Jensen grumbled. When Jared called out “what?”, he raised his voice. “Chris was acting really strange. Said some crazy stuff.”

“Yeah?” Jared said, voice echoing through the kitchen. “Like what?”

Swallowing, Jensen cleared his throat and then spoke. “Just said that you were wooing me or some shit. How crazy is that?”

A pot dropped to the floor in the kitchen. And then there was silence.

Jensen slid off the table he’d sat on. “Jared?” he called out, padding towards the back. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jared’s voice was a little shaky. “My hand just slipped. It’s nothing big.” There was some shuffling, and then Jared came out. His pants were covered with flour, and his head was ducked. His shoulders curved inwards, like something was wrong. 

Frowning, Jensen edged closer. “You’re all covered,” he said, and tried to grin, but Jared wasn’t even looking. “Good thing you live so close. It’d suck to ride the tub in those.”

“Yeah,” Jared said for the third time, but his voice was lackluster this time. “Jensen…”

“Yes?” 

Jared hesitated, and then spoke again, voice low and careful. “Would it be such a bad thing? If I was… wooing you?” He paused for a second. When Jensen didn’t respond, too shocked to think of words, Jared burst into speech, words tumbling out. “I know I’m not the typical Alpha, or whatever, and that I might not be what you want. I’m not as strong as you, and you could probably kick my ass in a fight. I won’t be able to protect you or anything, and I’m not gonna be all roar and growly in bed, but I can make really good things to eat! And I know you like to eat, so I thought maybe that’d be enough? And I thought that maybe, since you’re not a typical Omega, you wouldn’t mind that I’m not a normal Alpha?” He just kept babbling, and Jensen had no idea how to stop him. “But if you don’t want me, it’s no big deal. We can just pretend this never happened or whatever—”

Jensen surged up and kissed Jared quiet.

“Mmmph!” Jared said against his lips, but Jensen ignored him. He cupped his hand behind Jared’s head and kissed him soundly, loving the feel of that mouth against his. His eyes were shut, so he felt when Jared fell into it, eager and a little sloppy, like he hadn’t had too much practice before. Jensen loved it.

When they separated, a flush had settled high on Jared’s cheeks. He cleared his throat, and blushed a little more. “So, uh, you don’t mind?”

Jensen looked at him seriously. He’d never had an Alpha before, but he thought he wouldn’t mind this one. “As long as you never refer to it as wooing ever again, I don’t mind at all.” He shook his head in disgust. “I can’t believe I was wooed.”

Jared laughed a little, giddy and high. “Deal,” he said, and leaned down to nuzzle against Jensen’s cheek. Jensen let him for a minute, before pulling Jared’s mouth back to his own and kissing him once more.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And then they ended up making out over one of the tables. Jensen had never been more happy that the bakery had blinds. And that he’d closed them. 

“God, Jensen,” Jared murmured, throwing his head back to let Jensen suck hickies into his throat. Jensen had him pinned between a table and his body. Jensen wanted to climb on top of him, kiss him all over, and then climb on his knot like his biology demanded. The best part? He knew Jared would let him. This big, buff Alpha was completely under his power. He nearly purred at that thought.

He didn’t even realize that he’d been murmuring that out loud until Jared hissed out, “Do it, do it. Please, do it.”

And who was Jensen to resist?

He was nothing but efficient in yanking his and Jared’s clothes off as quickly as possible. Well, okay, he might have gotten distracted by Jared’s beautiful chest, and the sounds he made when Jensen pinched his nipples. And Jared might’ve pulled him up over his face and let him fuck his throat for a bit. And Jensen’s might’ve deigned to return the favor, holding Jared’s hips down and licking at his balls, knot, and dick until he was a complete wreck. 

So he might not have been entirely efficient. But by the time they were both naked, they were more than ready. Jared’s dick was standing up from where he was sprawled over one of the bakery tables, big and red and oozing pre-come. The back of Jensen’s thighs were wet with his own slick, something that had only happened a few times before. But Jensen didn’t hesitate for a minute before clambering onto the table over Jared and sliding himself down on that big, fat cock.

The moan Jared let out was completely shot. Jensen grinned breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed as he felt the heavy weight of Jared’s dick settle within him. This is mine, he thought, and squeezed around it, just to listen to Jared’s pretty cries. 

God, no one had told him it could be like this. Everyone had always made it seem like something weak, like just the touch off an Alpha’s dick would overpower him and leave him unable to do anything. But it was entirely opposite. He felt so powerful, so adoring, so protective. The Alpha moaning below him was his, to guard and protect and cherish…

Slowly, he pulled himself upwards before lowering himself back down. The movement should’ve seemed foreign, but instead it was entirely natural. After a few times, he let himself speed up, fucking himself on Jared’s dick with abandon. Jared peered up at him, speechless, eyes wet around the corners. Jensen had never seen anything so hot.

“C-close,” Jared managed to stammer out, and his hands flew up to clutch at Jensen’s thighs as his back arched upwards. “God, Jensen!” he cried out, and Jensen could feel his knot expanding. The first knot Jensen had ever taken, and it felt good. He ground down against it, panting, encouraging it to grow inside him and hold him on it.

“C’mon Jared,” he murmured, voice husky and raw. It wouldn’t be long for him either. “Knot me and jerk me off. Make me come on your dick like a good Alpha.” Jared’s hand fumbled for his cock and started jerking him off earnestly. Jensen let out a groan, throwing his head back. “That’s right, baby,” he breathed, not even fully aware of what he was saying. “So fucking good for me. God, Jared!”

His upper body curled forwards as fireworks rushed through him, and he fell forward onto Jared’s chest. The movement pulled at the knot inside of him, and Jared let out a guttural growl and spilled inside of him.

Panting, they both lay where they were for a few moments, speechless. Jensen nuzzled against Jared’s chest, licking at the sweat there contentedly as his body milked Jared’s come out of his dick. He’d thought being knotted would make him feel less than. But it was the exact opposite. He might be Jared’s, but Jared’s was his just as much. There was something so freeing about that.

Jared kissed the top of his head. “I never thought you’d agree to have me,” he said, and his voice was full of awe. “I met you that day and saw you kick those Alphas’ asses, and I knew that I wanted you. But I thought there was no way you’d ever agree to be with me.” He shook his head and smiled a little. “But I had to try.”

“I’m glad you did,” Jensen murmured. “Although I’m a little offended that you thought I could be won with food.”

There was a rumbling below him as Jared laughed. “Would you have preferred flowers?”

Jensen slapped him lightly on the arm, but he didn’t respond. Instead, he just curled closer, and smiled to himself into Jared’s chest. Maybe Jared was onto something.


End file.
